Elle est un très joli cadeau
by Acide'nette
Summary: Mon frère allait épouser la fille dont j'avais été amoureux durant des années, que cela lui porte bonheur ! Ron Weasley a beaucoup de chose a raconté, surtout concernant la relation entre une certaine Hermione Granger et son frère aîné, George.


**B**onjours à toutes et à tous.  
Me revoilà avec un nouvel écrit, une OS cette fois. Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, pour une fois, ce **n'est pas** une Dramione ;) !  
Petit OS sans prétention écrit pour un concours _(Hpfanfiction)_ sur une demande en mariage.

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Nous vivions en paix depuis plus de six ans à présent. Cela faisait six années que nous étions débarrassés du Mage Noir, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Lord Voldemort. Et veuillez me croire, en six ans, les choses ont considérablement changé, la fin de cette guerre a tout chamboulé. Et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir, moi Ronald, avant dernier enfant de la grande famille Weasley.

Cette guerre m'avait enlevé un frère et avait attristé ma famille entière, nous avions perdu un maillon de notre chaîne, de la chaîne qui nous unissait tous. Mais nous avons réussi à nous reconstruire, ensemble, petit à petit, pas après pas. Hermione m'avait beaucoup aidé à avancer, cette guerre nous avait considérablement rapproché, nous avions fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre durant nos études. Elle avait donné un sens à ma vie, m'avait poussé à faire des choix, à avoir de l'ambition, à grandir. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais la remercier assez pour toute l'aide qu'elle a su m'apporter durant les mois qu'ont duré notre amourette.

Mais tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai, la vie avait été trop généreuse envers moi, nous avions fini par nous séparer. Le début de la guerre nous avait fait tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la fin nous en a éloignés. Je ne pouvais véritablement lui en vouloir, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à se lasser de nous, qu'elle n'y ressentait plus autant de plaisir, de passion et Merlin sait que j'ai tout tenté pour la reconquérir. Je ne pouvais la forcer à rester moi, je ne pouvais fermer les yeux sur le fait que j'étais redevenu l'ami d'autre fois. Alors le « nous » que nous avions formé s'était transformé en « elle » et « moi ». Ma mère avait essayé de me rassurer, de me dire que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, je savais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas vers moi, pas avec le même amour que je lui portais.

Le temps efface les blessures, c'était certain. J'avais finis par me faire à notre rupture, elle n'était pas partie entièrement, il me restait toujours l'amie et cela comptait énormément à mes yeux. Avec Harry, nous formions un Trio que les épreuves avait soudés, rien ne pourrait nous séparer et il fallait que je fasse en sorte que mes sentiments à l'égard de l'ancienne Gryffondor ne creusent un fossé entre nous, ils faisaient partis de ma famille. Je ne pourrais supporter leur perte.

Les mois sont ainsi passés, puis une année. Hermione était toujours là, aussi souriante et intelligente qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Notre amitié était toujours aussi belle, je comptais toujours pour elle. Cependant, je pouvais voir que je n'étais plus le seul à être privilégié par son affection. Harry l'avait toujours été, il était comme un frère pour elle, je ne pouvais me sentir jaloux de cette relation. Mais Hermione avait tissé un lien étrange avec l'un de mes frères aîné : George. La guerre avait été une véritable épreuve pour lui, il avait d'abord perdu une oreille avant de perdre la moitié de lui-même : Fred. George avait beaucoup changé, la vie avait plutôt été égoïste envers lui, la lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux avait presque disparut et je pensais que c'était la raison pour laquelle Hermione était si gentille avec lui, enfin j'osais espérer qu'il lui faisait de la peine et qu'elle souhaitait changer l'air triste qui trônait sur son visage.

Elle lui avait d'abord proposé de l'aide pour la boutique, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse tomber un si bon projet, en souvenir de Fred il devait redoubler d'effort. George l'avait écouté et aidé par son équipe, les idées lui était revenues, relançant la machine. J'étais heureux pour lui, les jumeaux avaient tant investi dans cette entreprise, ils pouvaient en être fier. Après cette réussite, j'avais pensé qu'Hermione se serait éloigné, elle avait quasiment réussi la mission « George », mais je devais admettre que je m'étais trompé, Hermione ne le laissa pas tomber, bien au contraire, elle ne laissait jamais tomber personne. Je les avais souvent surpris en train de discuter dans la cuisine du Terrier, jusque tard dans la nuit, chuchotant afin de ne déranger personne. Ils partaient se balader rien que tous les deux, cherchant toujours le moyen de mettre le moins de mètres possibles entre leur deux corps, lors des réunions de famille ils s'asseyaient toujours cote à côte, heureux d'être en la présence de l'autre.

Au départ, cela m'avait rendu furieux et extrêmement jaloux, j'avais pensé beaucoup de mal d'Hermione, ce qui m'avait valu une dispute avec Harry jugeant mon attitude irrespectueuse. Puis j'avais dû accepter de voir la réalité en face, Hermione ne m'aimait plus et mon frère avait lui aussi le droit au bonheur, peu importe le temps que cela durait. Cela avait pris plusieurs jours, des semaines peut-être, mais j'avais finis par ne plus avoir envie de me jeter au cou de George lorsqu'il la faisait rire. Il fallait que je tourne la page et leur laisse en entamer une nouvelle.

Je n'ai jamais su si c'était mon changement de comportement qui avait accéléré les choses mais les deux sorciers ne cessaient de se rapprocher, on ne voyait plus l'un sans l'autre, si nous cherchions Hermione nous la trouvions avec George et vice-versa. Avec Ginny, nous avions surpris quelques gestes tendres, oh rien de très flagrant, seulement des mains qui s'effleurèrent, des sourires discrets qui en disent long, des bras autour du cou, etc. La vie avait sûrement décidé de devenir généreuse avec George et Hermione était un très joli cadeau.

Après des mois de flirt discret, je les avais surpris en train de s'embrasser, sous le porche de la maison, doucement. Hermione avait le rouge aux joues et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans cet état depuis la perte de Fred, il semblait revivre et Hermione avait été son souffle d'oxygène. Qu'il en soit donc ainsi. Petit à petit, ils ont commencé à avoir des gestes tendres en public, décidant de ne plus se cacher sans pour autant le crier sur tous les toits. Ma famille respectait leur intimité, ils étaient si heureux pour George qu'ils ne voulaient rien gâcher avec des plaisanteries et au fond de moi, je les remerciais. J'aimais revoir la malice dans les yeux de mon frère et le sourire d'une Hermione amoureuse. Les voir ensemble m'avait fait rappelé que la seule chose que je désirais en réalité, c'était le bonheur de mes proches et tant pis si George était heureux avec la seule personne qui m'avait rendu heureux.

Les mois étaient donc passés tranquillement pour le nouveau couple, ainsi que les années. J'avais rangé ma jalousie au placard et pour de bon, ma vie n'était pas terminée et j'allais tôt ou tard rencontrer une nouvelle personne qui me ferait me sentir euphorique. Ils avaient finis par quitter la maison familiale pour s'installer au-dessus de la boutique que tenait toujours George. Ils semblaient fou amoureux, Hermione avait enlevé la peine qui pesait sur le cœur de mon frère. La vie s'était faite pardonner auprès de George.

Et puis un soir, où nous étions tous réunis au Terrier pour fêter le vingt-cinquième anniversaire d'Hermione. L'ambiance était présente, depuis la fin de la guerre chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations et il était parfois difficile de tous se réunir. Ma mère avait préparé un festin à la hauteur de sa réputation, un véritable délice. Hermione avait ouvert tous ces cadeaux et on avait pu lire sur son visage toute la joie et les remerciements qu'elle ressentait. Puis, à un moment, George avait baissé le son de la radio à l'aide de sa baguette, ce qui nous avait tous fait taire, que lui prenait-il ? Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Hermione, glissant une main sous l'imposante table de la cuisine. Il avait ensuite commencé assez timidement par dire qu'il lui restait un cadeau à offrir. Ils se connaissaient depuis onze ans, depuis l'entrée d'Hermione à Poudlard. George précisa qu'au départ, elle n'était pour lui que l'amie de son frère, une Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus et à l'intelligence très développée. Au fils des années, elle était devenue une amie pour Fred et lui, comme un membre de la famille. Il ajouta qu'à la fin de la guerre elle était devenue bien plus importante à ses yeux et il devait la remercier, sans elle il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Elle avait su l'aider à surmonter la perte de son frère. George décrivit Hermione comme une personne au grand cœur, honnête, romantique et au sourire charmeur. Par conséquent, c'était à son tour de lui offrir un cadeau à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il lui demanda simplement de l'épouser afin de faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux au monde, « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » quatre petits mots qui selon lui allaient changer sa vie

Ma mère s'était mise à pleurer au milieu du discours de mon frère, elle avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Enfin, nous l'avions tous plus ou moins compris, sauf Hermione apparemment, puisqu'elle avait ouvert grand les yeux lorsque George avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, celle de sa demande. Elle avait ensuite porté ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux remplis d'eau. Elle était resté quelques secondes sans bouger avant de se jeter au cou de George, en criant que c'était un grand oui, qu'elle serait plus comblée de se marier avec lui. Ils s'étaient ensuite embrassé sous les applaudissent des personnes présentes.

Les noces devraient avoir lieu dans quelques mois à présent, « mon frère allait épouser la fille dont j'avais été amoureux durant des années, que cela lui porte bonheur ! » Il m'arrivait encore de penser que j'aurais sûrement aimé être à sa place, qu'Hermione devienne ma femme mais cette idée était vite chassée quand je voyais l'aura d'amour qui les entourait. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de chose, malgré toute l'horreur qu'elle avait apportée avec elle, elle nous avait réservé de belles surprises une fois disparue.

* * *

**J**e serais ravie d'avoir votre avis (je fais des rimes en plus),  
n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une petite review !  
PS : Le concours n'est pas fini, je ne sais donc pas si je vais, ou non, gagner.

**Acide'**_nette_


End file.
